Ce flingue-là
by Valouw
Summary: Missing moment 208 : Logan et Veronica vont à la pêche aux informations sur le témoin véreux. / "Cette petite blonde osait le mettre sur la touche ? C'est lui qu'on allait boucler en taule, nom de Dieu, si il n'arrivait pas à prouver son innocence pour le meurtre de Felix. Pas elle. Sa vie n'allait pas être bouleversée pour le meilleur ou pour le pire par un foutu procès."


Mes amoureux de VM, mes LoVe, voici ce petit missing moment de la **saison 2 épisode 8** (quand Veronica a failli se faire tatouer par le dingue de Liam Fitzpatrick et que Logan la sauve) qui m'a démangé après avoir revu l'épisode et que j'ai pondu en moins de deux heures d'une traite (avec bien sûr une délicieuse pause thé – ayant abandonné plus ou moins le café pendant les vacances). Pas relu, je vous le poste bien frais. Donc d'avance, pardonnez-moi si des erreurs se sont glissées.

Avez-vous vu le teaser de dingue pour le film VM ? Avez-vous vu LOGAN ? Si non, honte à vous. C'est une tuerie. Logan, je t'aime toujours autant et j'ai l'impression que tu vas me faire encore plus craquer mon boxer. Tiens, ça c'est que pour toi mon petit amour.

Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ce flingue-là**

* * *

« Non non, tu restes là. Ça demande de la subtilité. » fit Veronica en sortant de la voiture sous l'air ébahi de Logan.

Cette petite blonde osait le mettre sur la touche ? C'est lui qu'on allait boucler en taule, nom de Dieu, si il n'arrivait pas à prouver son innocence pour le meurtre de Felix. Pas elle. Sa vie n'allait pas être bouleversée pour le meilleur ou pour le pire par un foutu procès.

« Mais si j'ai besoin de frapper quelqu'un en plein visage, je te siffle. » conclut-elle à la vitre en souriant allègrement, fière d'elle et de son sarcasme à toute épreuve, avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de Danny Boyd.

Logan resta quelques secondes bouche ouverte, stupéfait par tant d'assurance – depuis le temps il devrait être habitué -, et referma brutalement la portière de sa voiture d'un air mauvais. Veronica Mars n'avait besoin de personne, évidemment, quel idiot il était d'avoir oublié ce détail. Veronica Mars était une femme indépendante, forte, intelligente et capable de se défendre elle-même. _Évidemment_.

Le type ouvrit sa porte à Veronica, et Logan vit tout de suite quel genre de mec Danny Boyd était : une crapule recouverte de tatouages, jouant le Don Juan devant sa détective préférée. Avec son air de bellâtre à la noix et sans le sou, croyait-il vraiment qu'il avait une chance ? Pathétique.

Il la dévorait du regard avec une lueur lubrique que le fils Echolls n'appréciait pas. Mais Logan serra les poings, il n'avait pas à réagir comme cela : Veronica l'aidait tout simplement pour qu'il sauve la peau de ses fesses, et elle avait été suffisamment claire à propos d'eux. C'était Duncan et elle, ça serait toujours Duncan et elle. Lui n'était qu'un... comment disait-elle encore ? Un mélange d'égoïste égocentrique, narcissique, _adorant_ se faire tirer dessus, foutre la merde, rabaisser les gens, et détruire tout ce qu'il y avait de bon dans sa vie.

En gros, un type pas fréquentable, qu'on ne présente pas à ses parents, et avec qui on n'envisage même pas une relation sérieuse et/ou à long terme.

Et avec surprise, Logan vit Veronica suivre le tatoué derrière la maison, lui jetant un coup d'oeil bref, peut-être un peu inquiet ou méfiant, il ne savait pas trop. Et il jura, maudissant toutes les petites blondes intelligentes et fouineuses de la planète en sortant de son Hummer.

Fermant à la va-vite sa précieuse caisse, tout en attrapant dans la boîte à gants un flingue que Richard Casablancas lui avait confié après toutes ses _péripéties_ de l'été et de la rentrée, Logan les suivit à distance dans tout un dédale de petites rues avant que Danny Boyd ne se décide à entrer dans un local par la porte de derrière.

Logan ne pouvait pas essayer d'entrer à l'intérieur, au risque de tout gâcher éventuellement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Boyd l'avait emmenée vers ce local, et en quoi ça avait à voir avec leur recherche d'informations sur le chirurgien qui osait l'accuser d'avoir poignardé Felix.

Mais Veronica était d'une certaine manière prise au piège, seule, sans autre arme que son tazer qu'elle emportait partout avec elle mais qui ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité si il y avait plusieurs types costauds, du style de Boyd, dans son entourage. Cette tête brûlée pouvait se mettre dans les ennuis partout où elle allait, et Logan jugeait qu'elle en avait déjà trop vécu à dix-sept ans quand son salaud de père, Aaron Echolls, cette grande star, ce brillant acteur, cette ordure, l'avait enfermée dans un réfrigérateur avant d'essayer de la tuer par les flammes et la fumée.

Tout ça parce qu'elle allait faire éclater la vérité. Et Logan savait mieux que quiconque combien la vérité pouvait en coûter parfois. La vérité pouvait détruire des vies entières. Les ruiner. Les déchirer en lambeaux et n'en laisser que des miettes.

Tout d'un coup, après quelques minutes de ruminations près de la porte, Logan entendit des bruits de verre brisés, ou de bouteilles, allez savoir. Puis des bruits de chute, lourds et inquiétants.

« Bordel de merde... » murmura le jeune milliardaire, en rangeant le flingue dans son jean sous son tee-shirt.

Qu'il aille droit en enfer si il ne vérifiait pas que Veronica allait bien !

Et en effet, elle était loin d'aller bien. Un homme, sûrement un Fitzpatrick, vu l'enseigne _River Styx _flamboyant dans le bar, tenait d'une main une Veronica par le cou, allongée sur une table de billard, et de l'autre, un stylet à encre spécialement conçu pour les tatouages. Et dans son esprit, résonnait inlassablement le juron "Putain".

« J'suis avec le 911 à l'instant. Qui pourrait me donner l'adresse d'ici ? Personne ? Parce que j'ai le téléphone au poignet, ça aide ? Fit Logan avec tout le sarcasme possible qu'il avait en stock, la rage au ventre, l'angoisse lui encerclant la gorge comme le faisait le Fitzpatrick avec celle de Veronica avant de reprendre : « Oui le River Styx. Il y a du sang partout... »

Et il fit mine de raccrocher. Si il avait réellement appelé le 911, il se serait encore retrouvé avec de la merde sur le dos. Avec son copain le flingue, il espérait les sortir de là sans faire trop de dommages. Ce n'était pas ses rixes habituelles avec les PCHers, là c'était du gros, du sérieux, du lourd. Les Fitzpatrick n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, et malgré son arrogance peu commune, il n'était pas idiot au point de se frotter à eux trop longtemps et d'y embarquer les flics, _en plus_.

« Allez Veronica, on y va. » continua Logan, sourcils froncés, essayant d'afficher le plus de confiance en lui possible. Le plus s'assurance possible.

Que personne ne puisse voir à quel point il avait la trouille. Pour Veronica. Pour lui.

« Quels dégâts peut-on faire en deux minutes ? » plaisanta le truand avec ses compères, tout en tenant toujours le cou de Veronica qui se battait pour essayer de mieux respirer.

Et cette vision enragea Logan, qui sortit son flingue plus tôt que prévu, le pointant sur le connard en face de lui qui faisait souffrir son emmerdeuse préférée, déterminé, et à peine tremblant. Il vit Fitzpatrick darder un oeil méfiant sur son revolver, et son attention revint ensuite sur sa personne.

« Stop ! J'ai eu une très mauvaise année, déclara très sérieusement Logan.

-Du calme, garçon, tenta un homme dans la salle.

Mais il ne relâcha pas son arme, fixant son regard sur Fitzpatrick, priant tous les dieux qui existaient qu'il n'ait pas à subir une situation compliquée où tous verraient qu'il n'était pas chargé et qu'il avait bluffé tout du long. Veronica et lui seraient dans la merde jusqu'au cou et il ne pourrait pas les sauver. D'habitude, ce rôle revenait à Miss Mars pendant que lui jouait les gros durs et qu'il se mettait dans le pétrin.

Et même si l'idée du chevalier servant – pas le plus charmant non plus – pour Veronica Mars le séduisait, Logan aurait préféré que ça soit dans d'autres conditions. Mais après tout, il se devait d'être à la hauteur pour faire face à ce danger. Avec la vie difficile et violente qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent, il ne pouvait pas espérer de défendre V face à un vulgaire voleur de sac. De toute façon, elle s'en serait très bien occupée par elle-même.

PCHers, père violent et meurtrier, mère alcoolique, soeur adoptive mythomane, - quel joli tableau de famille que représentèrent les Echolls – maison brûlée, ah oui, sa vie avait été fantastiquement calme.

L'intimidation par sa main armée marcha, Fitzpatrick lâcha Veronica, et celle-ci, respirant difficilement, gémissant de peur, se dégagea rapidement, attrapa sa sacoche et fila vers la sortie, vers la liberté, suivie par Logan qui baissa son arme au moment où Veronica passa derrière lui.

Avant de disparaître du River Styx, Fitzpatrick lui lança un sourire mauvais, auquel Logan ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, trop soulagé qu'ils s'en sortent aussi facilement. L'angoisse lui avait troué le ventre comme un acide particulièrement corrosif. L'adrénaline qu'il ressentait habituellement avec les PCHers lui avait à moitié fait défaut. Il ne s'était pas frotté à une bande d'adolescents qui se prenaient pour des vrais caïds, des purs, des durs, mais bien au niveau supérieur.

Pendant le trajet retour où Logan devait la déposer en ville, Veronica ne dit pas un seul mot et il jugea que c'était parce qu'ils avaient eu leur compte en émotions, et qu'elle était encore traumatisée par son entrevue avec les tenants du River Styx. Et lui ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, et à cet instant, il trouva les phrases grandiloquentes surfaites. Quoi dire dans ces cas là ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils apprenaient au lycée Neptune.

Il se gara en silence, et au moment même où la voiture s'arrêta, Veronica explosa en pleurs sous son air inquiet. Paralysé par son émotion de la voir ainsi, désemparée, perdue, si éloignée de la Veronica sûre d'elle qu'il connaissait presque par coeur, Logan essaya : « Hey. Ça va, tout va bien aller. »

Mais dès qu'il la toucha, pour lui offrir une main compatissante – seule chose qu'il se voyait faire – elle le repoussa en hurlant : « Un flingue, Logan ! Un flingue ! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?! Tu vas te faire tuer, tu ne comprends donc pas... ?!

-Il n'est même pas chargé. » se défendit Logan, indigné par sa réaction.

Ce revolver leur avait probablement – sûrement – sauvé la vie, et elle osait l'engueuler de l'avoir eu sur lui. Alors que lui ne songeait qu'à la réconforter dans ses bras et la sentir bien vivante près de lui, Veronica le prenait de haut. _Evidemment_.

« Oh je me sens mieux ! Se moqua la blonde, sarcastique à souhait.

-Le père de Dick me l'avait donné, vu ma situation...

-Vu ta situation, tu devrais partir de Neptune. » le coupa Veronica, toujours dans sa carapace de fille hautaine persuadée d'avoir _toujours_ raison, ce qui était profondément agaçant de sa part.

Mais aussi terriblement irrésistible. Elle ne serait pas V Mars sans ça.

Logan releva sa jambe pour réfuter ce qu'elle venait de lui soumettre. Parfois, il l'oubliait presque. Putain de bracelet électronique à sa cheville, l'empêchant de se faire des petites virées hors de Neptune, comme à Tijuana. Ça lui manquait, il devait l'avouer, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Hé bien, impossible. »

Avec un long soupir exaspéré, Veronica claqua la porte de sa voiture et traversa la rue vers l'agence de son père. Logan la suivit du regard, résistant difficilement à l'envie de lui tordre son joli petit cou. Elle avait failli se faire tatouer le visage par un cinglé, _bien_, mais devait-elle pour autant transmettre sa colère, son angoisse, et tous les autres sentiments négatifs qu'elle avait, sur _lui _?

Lui aussi avait été en danger dans ce bar. Et très bien, c'était en grande partie – entièrement – de sa faute si Veronica s'était retrouvée dans cet endroit malfamé, c'était pour l'aider à se disculper, c'était pour _lui_ qu'ils avaient fait ça, et réellement, il s'en voulait terriblement.

Parce que par sa faute, elle s'était retrouvée en danger mortel avec des gens qui ne plaisantaient pas et qui allaient jusqu'au bout, n'ayant plus de notions du bien et du mal. Il n'avait même pas eu la chance de s'excuser d'avoir été le responsable d'autant de mal.

Quoique Logan ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait fait souffrir Veronica et aux innombrables excuses qu'il lui devait. Pour leur année de première, pour son père, pour l'avoir mise en danger après les représailles des PCHers pour la mort de leur compère hispanique, pour l'avoir mêlée aux recherches de preuves pour son procès.

Et en soupirant longuement, Logan redémarra.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'ai essayé de mettre un style un peu parlé à la Logan, et en même temps essayer d'être un minimum littéraire. Bref, confus certes mais j'espère que vous avez aimé !

**Reviews ou MP (très) acceptés ahah !**

Me sens d'humeur à écrire sur du VM (je suis en train de me re-visionner tous les épisodes), quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez en particulier ? :D

Bisous bisous.


End file.
